dylankartfandomcom-20200215-history
KennyWood!
KennyWood! Is The Second Episode Of Season 2 Plot Eric and Gracie go to an Amusment Park In PA For Vacation Meanwhile Stevie and Peter hang out and become jealous of Eric Lois is mad because her and Gracie don't hang out anymore. So she decides to hang with Abby. Script Eric:Kennywood rules! Gracie:I know right! Eric's Mom: If you need us,we'll be at the water rides. Eric:Okay,mom! Gracie:(Nods) Eric:Let's go on the Racer! Gracie:Woo! (They ride the racer) Eric:That was awesome! I have to ask you something. Gracie:Wait,I'll get us some food! (Walks off) Eric:Gracie,I love you. no. Gracie,I love you. (Sighs) Gracie:(Comes back) So,what were you going to ask me? Eric:Nothing.. (The track) Peter:Hey man,where's Eric and Gracie? Stevie:Hanging out,AGAIN. Peter:Dude! Just because you're dating Lois and I'm hated doesn't mean we can't hang with them! Stevie:The guy is a lady's man,we have Gracie drooling over him and Eric feeding her his attention! Peter:I miss Eric.. Stevie:We have eachother though. Peter:Yeah,We don't need ERIC. Stevie:So we're cool? Peter:Yeah! Stevie:Back in the game? Peter:Yeah! Stevie:Alright! Peter:High five! Stevie:(Slaps Peter) My bad! Peter:We're still cool,but I'm not afraid to take you down! Stevie:Crud! (Runs) (Lois' house) Abby:Now we're all done! After this,you have NO summer school! Lois:Thanks Abnormal! Abby:It's Abby! Besides,why can't Gracie help you? Lois:Gracie is.. hanging..with Eric.. Abby:What's wrong? Lois:I know she thinks Eric's all cute and hot and stuff,but she has to hang with me! I'm her soul sister! Abby:Soul sister? I thought your sister was the one with the mole on her- Lois:Shut it,Abbiana Grabbe! Abby:Abby! Lois:I need a new soul sister! Abby:(Playing handheld game) Double flip! Lois:A..a.. Abby: Nuh uh! It's A A A BB Up Down Left left A! Lois:ABBY! You're the best sister ever! (Hugs her) Abby:Even Mario can't help me on this one! (KennyWood!) Gracie:Let's go on another ride! Eric:Sure! (The ride) Eric:Gracie! Sit next to m- Random Guy:(Sits next to Gracie) Gracie:Sorry,Eric :( (Sits with someone else) (The ride starts) Eric:Gracie..I love you.. I love you.. Random Guy:Take your meds bro! Eric:No! I'm practiing for this gi- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (After the ride) Gracie:That was wicked! Eric:Yeah..Uh huh.. Eric's dad:Hey guys! We're soaking wet! Eric's mom:Heh heh! Gracie:Let's go play so- Eric:Gracie..I.. Gracie:Huh? Eric:Nothing.. (The playground) Little kids:Yay! Peter:Where are all the kids OUR age? Stevie:I don't kn- Little kids:Can you sing us a song? Peter:Um..sure! Stevie:Hold up! No way! Little kids:SING! Peter:Fine! Stevie:All of the darkness that dozes in the dusk.. Peter:Throw it all awaaaaayy! Little boy:Not that song! Stevie:I think I'm f-f-f-f-alling for you Peter:You can have my last n-n-n-n-name! Stevie:You know what I want? Peter:You can be my Tuppy Girl! I know that you're a Tuppy Girl for me! Stevie:And when you're falling down,I'll be there for you.. Peter:And I love you..BECAUSE! Stevie:You can be my Tuppy Girl! Peter:I know that you're a Tuppy Gir- Little kids:WHERE'S JAKE?! Stevie:We're not Jake! Peter:Yeah! (The track) Abby:And THAT'S how to make a model volcano! Lois:(Wakes up) Huh? Abby:... (Later) Abby:And THAT'S how Superman got his powers! Lois:(Wakes up) Wha-? Abby:... (Later) Abby:And THAT'S how to beat Mario! Lois:I was paying attention this time! Abby:What's the main characters name? Lois:John? Abby:>:( (Kennywood) Gracie:What have you been trying to tell me all day? Eric:Gracie,I l- Jake:(Walks past Gracie) Hey,what's your name? Gracie:G-Gracie! Jake:I'm Jake. Jake Tuppy. Eric: :O Jake:You wanna be..my Tuppy Girl? Gracie:Yes! Eric:I'm Eric! Jake:Sup bro? Eric:NOTHING,NOTHING,JUST STAYING COOL,BRO! Gracie:Eric,you've been acting strange today. Jake:(They walk off) Eric:Next time,Eric..Next time. Random Boy:HEY TUPPY! YOU'RE A LOSER! (Throws stuff at him) Jake:Ahh! (Falls) Gracie:Jake! Eric:What the tup? Jake:Who threw that?! Random Boy:(Points at Eric) Jake:You know what? I thought we were cool,bro! DANCE OFF! Eric:(Dances) Jake:(Dances) You think you're cool,you think you're rough. All that I know is that you're not Tup Enough! Eric:(Dances) What?! Singing?! Jake:I'm Tupping all over your life,Go tup it up because you're not TUP ENOUGH! Eric:I throw my hands up in the air sometimes! Saying ayooo! Trying to leet goo! Gracie:STOP! Jake:Babe,step back! Gracie:You guys don't know how to.... DANCE! Eric:Gracie? Gracie:(Dancing) T-t-tup enough! Eric:Whoa! Jake:Cool! Gracie:Now,let's go.. RIDE SOME RIDES! Jake:Yeah! (They run off) Eric:Gracie..I like you.. (Sighs,winks at the camera) (End credits) (During the credits,Stevie and Peter sing Tuppy Girl) Absent *Liz McGarry As Liz Mack Trivia *Eric says That He Likes Gracie and Decides to Tell Her But He Dosent Till Return Of The Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes